


Happy Birthday Zagreus

by Aenithon



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenithon/pseuds/Aenithon
Summary: Who else could Zag hope to spend his birthday with than the two most special of his friends.(Idea from an ao3 comment on the last twitter poll fic: if you liked it, the appropriately named Hermie deserves your thanks.)
Relationships: Megaera & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Happy Birthday Zagreus

“Happy Birthday, Zagreus~”  
“Happy Birthday, Zagreus.”

“Hold just a moment – how can I be sure this is my real birthday if I was kept in the dark about my mother?”

“Are you really going to start getting mopey when both of your partners are all dressed up for your special day?”

Megaera shifted forward on the sheets, which was a feat of its own – gone were her armor and robes, in lieu of which there was only a deep blue string of ribbon crisscrossing over her skin, a near-lighter shade, and capping at a delicate bow atop her single wing.

Thanatos was in a much more precarious position, the scant amount of diaphanous white lace only serving to highlight what it was ostensibly there to hide. Only serving to complicate matters, his impressive, lean musculature threatened to tear through it at the slightest motion, requiring Than to remain incredibly, deathly still. Fortunate for him, he could do that. What he couldn't do was hide, even with a cleverly crossed leg, where all of the lacy threads converged.

“Mopey? Than, am I mopey?”

“You...” As his neck was included in the threadwork, he hadn't the grace of demurely looking way, “...can be at times, yes. It's not a bad thing.”

“But it can be a bit trying.” Meg rolled over, showing off just how much she could sinuously writhe and spread her full features without baring the least bit of unintentional flesh. “Especially when he can't just accept a gift.”

“Unless they're the type that helps in his escape.”

“...I am very grateful for Mort and Battie – you two both know that, right?”

It was at that point that Meg got tired, pulled up part of the ribbon, and started toying with her deep purple nipple. That proved a great challenge to Zagreus's concentration.

“Er, what I mean to say is...”

“Zag, there's such a thing as protesting too much.” Than's demeanor wasn't improved by the evident strain starting to show around his thighs and core.

“Face it, Zag, if even mister 85% brood dark chocolate here _with the nibs_ is getting tired of the sad sack act, it's time to try something else.”

The second nipple made its appearance, hardening in the cool air of Hades, making it much more difficult to think of a comeback.

“Well, since you put it that way...” Zag stepped as confidently as he dared over to the side of the bed. Gingerly, he reached out and rocked the avatar of death back and forth, earning him a fiercely stern glare. But that dissolved immediately when he brought the side of his head down into his childhood friend's lap. “Hmm... I think I can guess what's in this one.”

“Better open it up,” Meg splayed beside the pair of them, starting to rub the V formed at her crotch by crossing ribbons, “before it opens itself up, if you catch my drift.”

With Than's shy allowance, Zagreus started to part those brawny thighs, nearly catching a face full of birthday gift that just couldn't wait.

“Aw, it's cute, can I keep i-?” Just as he was about to look up with his smuggest grin, Meg got tired of having her position challenged and forced the quip back down his throat, rammed home by several inches of hot cock.

Than bit his lip to stop from moaning, his legs tensing around Zag's shoulders. Trading her palm for the gap in her heels clamped like a vice over Zagreus's nape left her with both hands free to tend to her own needs.

“There's a good boy. Reminds me of that one birthday when you were just a little godling – 'mama Nyx, can I give my birthday presents to Than and Meg and Dusa and Cerby...'. You were so cute back then.”

A flush crept over Zag's features, and not entirely because he was struggling to take breaths between deep throat-fulls of dick. All he could do is raise a finger in response, standing in place of the point lost to the wet sounds of sucking.

“Still are,” Than shuddered out when he had built of the nerve, “f-fuck, Zag...”

“Oh well, if you insist.” Meg encountered no resistance hoisting the blushing, cock-surfeited Zag up above Thanatos's lap and baring his tight ass to the chill air. “Smart of you to get him ready for you,” she grinned wickedly up to Than, “now: get him ready for me.”

“Gladly.” Hugging him gently about the middle, Than eased Zagreus down, his wet, hard member finding no resistance at Zag's ready entrance. “ _Mm_ fuck you're tight, Zag.”

“Why thank you, I do tr- _aah-”_ Again, his reply was lost as Meg's bright pink lips laid a kiss on his own crown before darting her clever tongue to his base and coaxing him up to his full length.

“Look at you, birthday boy~” Play time was over, and Meg started blowing him in earnest. Even with his mouth free, he wasn't getting a coherent word in sideways when each pump from Than drove him to the back of Meg's throat, only for her to force him back down onto his boyfriend's pulsing member.

“ _Hooh oooh-”_ he attempted to articulate.

To save him from the struggle of trying any more of that, Meg's lips and tongue met his, giving him a taste of his own precum. That was only the teaser – she was starting to climb atop the two of them. If Than had any qualms about being used as the base for this tower, he was too busy pumping Zag's ass deep to say.

“Hm hm hm hm  _hm_ hm~” Meg's hummed 'Happy Birthday' was much less distracting than her fingers parting the last bit of ribbon to show the Z she had shaved above her mons, prelude to the pussy swollen with arousal beneath. “Face it Zag, this is the only time  _you'll_ have  _me_ tied up – best enjoy it.”

With that she starting grinding against him, at first letting him draw sticky lines across the inside of her thigh of spit and pre, but that was only going to last so long when they both knew what the other really wanted. Meg rose above the pair of them and sank greedily onto Than's full length, her abdomen swirling and her hips rocking to cherish the meeting of their flesh.

“Fuck his cum into me, Thanatos.”

Even the god of death couldn't resist the command of the most imperious of the furies. Zag was caught between a rock and a soft place as his face was buried in Meg's breasts, only able to smell the scent of their commingled sexes. 

“Good boys~ Come on, Zag,” she guided his lips to one of her nipples, pinching his jaw so he'd bite down, “ _ah_ you're not going to last much longer, are you?”

The most he could do was try to tease her back a bit by shaking his head while keeping his teeth on her breast – but Meg was well into that.

Only complicating matters, he could feel Than getting close – death's abs were tensed against his lower back, his thrusting growing faster and less guarded. As if sensing that, Meg began squeezing down every time she bottomed out, trying to milk every last drop out of him even before he'd had a chance to cum. It wouldn't be long now, the hardening underside of Than's cock stroking his prostate relentlessly.

In the lustful frenzy of the next few moments, it was impossible to say who started cumming first – but once one of them started, it was impossible to stop the others. Meg bit down into Zag's shoulder to keep from crying out as her cunt shivered and clamped down; Than drew raw red streaks down his thighs as his tension drove straight through to his hands; Zagreus's head went light as his eyes rolled back with the force of his orgasm, cumming everything he had out deep into Meg.

-

The double lap pillow proved a strangely touching second gift, as sweaty and slick with each others fluids as they all were. Still, Zag couldn't help feel like something of a child with Meg supporting his nude butt while he rested perilously close to Than's for now limp member.

But feeling like a child brought back a lot of memories. It was overwhelming to reflect that all of those spent with these two had been good ones, whatever had happened afterward. And now, after all this time, they were back and closer than ever, but soon he'd...  
“Are you crying, Zag?”

“Show a little tact, Thanatos.” Megaera's voice, as if reading the room, had an almost chidingly motherly quality to it. “It's his birthday party – he can cry if he wants to.”


End file.
